The Talk
by rakaya16
Summary: L&L talk about their relationship while in Martha's Vineyard. This is my attempt to fix some of the mess that is season 6. This my take on how Luke and Lorelai's talk should have went down while they were in Martha's Vineyard.


"Lorelai, no. It was a good idea. Hey…"

Lorelai looks up to meet his gaze. "What?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"I really need to hear that every once in a while."

"I love you, and I'm going to marry you, and at our wedding, we are having lobster."

"Luke…"

It breaks Luke's heart to see her looking so broken. He never wants her to question how he feels for her. He has loved her for so long and he can't risk losing her. He wouldn't survive without her.

"Look, I know I am not the most vocal person when it comes to my emotions, but I thought my actions told you how I feel. I never want you to question how I feel about you. I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I will make you my wife. We are going to get married I promise."

"Oh Luke. I have never questioned how you feel about me. I know you love me. This past week has just been rough with me having to cancel a lot of stuff."

"I am so sorry about that. When I asked to postpone the wedding I don't think I ever stopped to think about how you would feel about it and I am so sorry for that. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my own head that I forget that I'm not the only one in this relationship."

"I understand that Luke, but you have to understand that it is not just you anymore. Sooner than later we will be married and you can't think just about yourself anymore. I need you to talk to me. We can't continue how we've been the past few months."

Luke looks at her confused. "What do you mean, we can't continue like we have?"

"Luke, you have a daughter. A daughter that you waited 2 whole months to tell me about. A daughter that you refuse to leave me in a room with alone for more than 5 minutes. I know I could have said something before but this isn't healthy what we are doing."

"We've talked about this Lorelai…Ana will be more okay with you around April once we are married."

"But Luke, it shouldn't be that way. We're engaged. I should be able to interact with your daughter without a chaperone, and YOU should be the one standing up to Ana. I'm your fiance, not your girlfriend, not some random girl you are hooking up with, but YOUR fiance. There is no reason that I shouldn't be able to communicate with your daughter. There shouldn't even be a conversation about this."

It broke Luke's heart to see her like this. He never wanted to be the one to hurt her.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I don't really have any control over how Ana feels about you. I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to talk to Ana. I want you to tell her that I am in your life which by default makes me in your daughter's life. I want you to tell her that we are together. We are engaged. This isn't just some fling Luke. Unless I'm mistaken this is forever...right? Because let me know now if I'm wasting my time."

"Lorelai of course you aren't wasting your time. This is forever! I told you I love you and we are getting married. Hopefully sooner than later so I don't see why I should go and start trouble with Ana when we won't have to worry about her restriction pretty soon."

"It won't be too soon considering we have postponed our wedding. So how soon will we really get married. You found out about April and didn't tell me for 2 months, but you didn't really tell me you let me walk into the dinner and see her filling up your salt shakers and I forgave you. You said you needed time to get to know her and I gave you space and let you even though it killed me on the inside. You said you wanted to postpone the wedding and I did it for you. So why can't you do this one thing for me? This is all I want. I'm not rushing you to get married. I'm not rushing you to move in. All I want is to be able to form a relationship with the girl who is about to be my step-daughter. The same way you have a relationship with Rory. That is all I want Luke."

"If this is what you want Lorelai I'll talk to her."

"I don't want you to do it because you feel like you have to. I want you to want me to have a relationship with your daughter."

"Of course I want you to have a relationship with my daughter. I just want to avoid drama with Ana, but I'm serious I will talk to Ana as soon as we get home. My whole purpose is to make you happy. I never want to do anything that wouldn't make you happy. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry if I have been off the past few months, but Lorelai I love you more than anything. I have waited forever for you. I'm sorry for how I have been acting these past few months. I don't want to do anything to lose you. What about eloping instead of a planning a big wedding? We could do that right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess we could. But Rory has to come. Is it still eloping if Rory comes?"

"Sure, why not? Let's start planning it."

"You don't plan an elopement. You just do it."

"Oh, right. That makes sense. We could even come back do it here when the weather's better. We could rent a place for a couple weeks in the summer."

"Okay. That sounds good. But Luke don't get my hopes up for us not to really do this. Please don't let me have to cancel any more wedding plans."

"Lorelai, I promise you won't have to cancel anything else. We are getting married this summer. We will bring Rory and I'll even see if I can get April to come up with us for a couple days. I am going to talk to Ana about you spending time with April. Like you said you are going to be her stepmom pretty soon. I want you to be a part of her life."

"I love you so much Luke."

"I love you too Lorelai. More than you will ever know."

Finished ❤


End file.
